


Groceries

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [70]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shingo and Yumi do a spot of shopping.[Prompt 70 – Groceries]





	Groceries

Shingo puts a loaf of bread in their basket, and checks it off of the shopping list. Grocery shopping is repetitive and boring, but much more bearable with Yumi here.

Yumi comes over and places a bag of candy in the basket.

“I thought we were going for healthy eating.”

“I know,” she says. “I just… fancied it.”

Shingo rolls his eyes. “Okay. For you.”

But as he turns a corner, the smile vanishes.

“What is it?” Yumi says.

“Half of the rugby team. Quick, hide.”

Laughing, Yumi helps him hide from his overzealous team as they continue to shop.


End file.
